Drabbles d'un assassin suicidaire ?
by Ryuhzaki-Powaa
Summary: Le monde de Reborn comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu et comme vous ne le verrez sans doute jamais! Ceci n'est que l'ensemble des divagations de l'auteur... A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux! VDM, blagues douteuses... Adaptées pour votre plus grand plaisir!
1. I comme Intelligent?

_Premier drabble... Je suis pitoyable mais que voulez-vous... Amusez-vous comme je me suis amusée et je serai comblée! _

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Le jour où ça changera je vous ferai signe... Mais personne ne m'appartient!_

* * *

La Varia était un groupe d'assassins, ces derniers étant considérés comme étant les plus performants et les plus talentueux de leur génération. En pratique oui. En théorie...

**- Dites Boss, vous en pensez quoi de la ménopause?**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de la mythologie grecque déchet?**

- **…**

En théorie?

Mieux valait ne pas trop creuser.

* * *

_La Varia comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu! Ca casse le mythe hein? xD_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse méditer là dessus!_


	2. C comme Classement?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Pas à moi!_

_**Remarque: {inutile}** Tsuna... Je te plains, t'es vraiment pas gâté par la vie! xD_

* * *

Fûuta avait des principes. Comme celui de ne jamais mentir. C'est pour cette raison que sa neutralité en faisait quelqu'un de particulièrement agréable. Sauf lorsqu'il faisait des classements.

Toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à entendre.

**- Force de frappe de Tsuna-nii: classé 86 202è sur 86 202 dans la Mafia. Puissance des jambes, classé 85 900è. Endurance, classé 86 182è.**

Tsuna s'en serait presque suicidé le pauvre. Mais ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants?

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup Fûuta, surtout quand il fait des classements... C'est dans ces moments comme ça que tu te dis... What else_?


	3. R comme Restaurant?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Toujours pas à moi et sûrement jamais._

* * *

Hibari détestait la foule. Surtout quand il devait supporter un repas avec ces maudits herbivores et que le serveur du restaurant arrivait la bouche en cœur avec une question existentielle.

**- C'est pour manger?**

Quelle question?!

Non non, ils étaient tous là pour se faire une bonne partie de tennis...

Hibari se promit de repasser un jour sans les herbivores pour mordre à mort ce serveur et ses questions stupides d'herbivore.

* * *

_Aaaah mon petit Hibari... Toujours aussi... Sociable! xD_

_Mais vous devrez reconnaître que c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non? _


	4. P comme Poudlard?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Un jour peut-être..._

_**Note:** Merci à Miharu Shizuka, en effet je m'inspire des VDM, à La-Mamarazzi, moi aussi j'adore la Varia... Copine? A Nora Elsa qui me fait des compliments que je ne mérite à mon avis pas... Mais merci, ça m'aide pour la suite (et merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les reviews anonymes car comme je débute ici, je suis pas encore au top!). Et à fyekawai... Merci pour ce racontage de life! xD Tu m'as bien fait rire! Et merci à tous pour ces compliments! _

_**Remarque:** Je trouve ce drabble nul à c****... Mais bon, il en faut pour tous les goûts... Et puis je vous avais prévenu, ce ne sont que mes divagations... =)_

* * *

Depuis sa défaite contre Mukuro, Marmon l'a mauvaise... Si mauvaise qu'il a décidé de s'entraîner sur ses propres coéquipiers... Au détriment de ces derniers.

**- Neh neh ~ Marmon-chan, ils jouent à quoi Bel et Fran? **Demanda Lussuria qui passait par là.

- **YOUHOUUUUUUU!**

**- Nouvelle illusion, ils croient qu'en se jetant contre le mur ils vont passer sur la voie 9 3/4 pour Poudlard...**

**- Maa maa ~ Tu n'es pas gentil avec tes mignons petits coéquipiers!**

**- Ça craint... Mais on dirait que ça marche. Je vais me faire un paquet de fric... Et faire payer ce maudit illusionniste de malheur...**

**- Sinon, **commença Squalo en s'imiscant dans la conversation,** ils ont essayé à travers la baie vitrée du cinquième étage au lieu du mur? Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien hein...**

Pas d'arrière pensée bien entendu...

* * *

_Si Marmon s'entraîne sur ses chers équipiers favoris, Squalo tente quand à lui de les supprimer... Quel méchant garçon!_

_Je sais pas du tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête au moment où j'ai écrit ça mais je devais décidément pas être clean! xD_


	5. A comme Abruti congénital?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas à moi, et surtout pas ces deux-là!_

* * *

Lussuria était un peu comme la maman de la Varia. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui préparait tous les repas. Un jour qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner, il croisa Levi et lui demanda de l'aide.

**- Levi, j'ai mis du lait, tu le surveilles s'il-te-plaît, il faut que j'aille à la cave chercher deux trois trucs.**

**- Ok.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le punk revint, surpris de trouver le homard assis à table et fixant quelque chose posé sur cette dernière.

**- M... Mais! Levi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**- Ben tu m'as demandé de surveiller le lait alors... Je le surveille.**

**- Mais! Levi! C'est le lait sur le feu qu'il fallait que tu surveilles! Pas la brique sur la table!**

Levi est un crétin. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne...

* * *

_Vous verrez par la suite que je ne fais [jamais] de cadeaux à Levi... Il m'insupporte... C'est dingue comme son visage... Il est pas gâté par la vie... Enfin bref! Enjoy! ^^_


	6. J comme Jumanji?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** T-T_

* * *

Plusieurs fois, la Varia avait tenté de faire disparaître le gardien de la Foudre... En vain. On avait payé Marmon, encouragé Bel, flatté Lussuria, gueulé après Squalo, promis maintes et maintes choses à Fran et soudoyé Xanxus... En vain. Levi était, comme qui dirait l'autre, increvable. Pire que les cafards. Aussi, quand Xanxus apprit qu'un cadeau avait été livré par Sawada Tsunayoshi à son gardien, cela suscita chez lui un vif intérêt, surtout lorsque Lussuria arriva paniqué dans son bureau.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est déchet?**

**- Bossu! L-Levi... Il a **{enfin}** disparu!**

**- Ushishishi ~ Ce n'est même plus drôle comme blague à la fin... **Se plaint le Prince.

**- Vous avez raison Sempai...**

**- Je devrais te faire payer pour tous les mensonges que tu dis...**

**- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il a disparu! **Insista le gardien du Soleil.

**- Voiiiiii! C'est pas possible! On a pourtant tout essayé! Alors c'est pas ce stupide Dixième qui-**

**- C'était quoi le cadeau déchet? **Demanda Xanxus en coupant son lieutenant.

**- Et bien... Un jeu de société.**

**- Un jeu de société?**

**- Oui... Jumanji, ça vous dit quelque chose?**

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le balafré s'autorisa un sourire.

**- Vous pouvez sortir le Bourbon, on reverra pas ce déchet avant un moment...**

Depuis, ce jour-là est, dans le calendrier de la Varia, un jour férié. Et Sawada Tsunayoshi obtint un sursis de la part de Xanxus pour son initiative fructueuse...

_Ouf_!

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que le cadeau était sensé servir à toute la Varia...

* * *

_Mwahahaha! Levi en prend encore plein la tronche! Lançons-lui des tomates! xD_

_Je remarque enfin que je suis d'une débilité et d'une folie sans pareille..._

_Et pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, le Bourbon est un vin que Xanxus affectionne particulièrement. =)_


	7. S comme Silence?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Je les aurais un jour! Je les aurais!_

_**Note:** Merci à Ishia, à Kitty Purple, contente que ça t'ait plu ^^, à Chanlight, c'est Lussuria qui pose la question voyons! Qui s'intéresserait à la ménopause à part lui? xD Merci aussi à masaari, comblée de t'avoir faire rire! =) C'est mon plus beau cadeau ^^ avec vos reviews! xD_

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que la Varia, et les Vongola en général, reprochaient à Superbi Squalo, c'était le nombre de décibels auquel il réglait sa voix. A vous faire péter les vitres. Si bien que Xanxus finit par lui faire la remarque...

**- Oy, déchet!**

**- Quoi encore? **Grogna le requin.

**- Tais-toi un peu pour voir?!**

- …

**- Aaaah... C'est déjà mieux. **Soupirèrent de soulagement les personnes présentes à la réunion de ce jour-là.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela ne dura pas et Xanxus se fit insulter dans les règles de l'art jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décide enfin à clouer le bec de son second. Et c'est avec un Squalo baillonné et fulminant que la réunion se termina. Calmement.

Oui oui, le silence est d'or... Prends-en de la graine Squalo-chii...

* * *

_Pour une fois que c'est pas Levi qui s'en prend plein la tronche! xD Ben faut bien changer un peu... Même si je l'adore mon sushi faut bien l'énerver de temps en temps sinon c'est pas marrant! =O_


	8. F comme Fleur?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Aaaah... Si seulement..._

_**Note:** Merci à masaari, et oui Tsuna tient à la vie xD, à Kitty Purple, le truc avec les cheveux de Squ-chan arrive, pas d'inquiétudes!, et à Chanlight._

* * *

_« Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde ; ressemble à l'innocente fleur, mais sois le serpent qu'elle cache. »_

Mukuro sourit. Cette citation était très intéressante. Il était une innocente fleur, une rose, à sa manière, dont les épines aiguisées n'attendaient que le doigt d'un malheureux cueilleur pour l'agresser. Il se gorgeait du sang de sa victime... Et la posséderait, corps et âme.

Le mieux serait que le Decimo se décide à le cueillir parce que se transformer en fleur était pour l'illusionniste la pire des tortures. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ni se jeter sur le Dixième pour lui prélever du sang et le faire sien... Foutu froussard! Et voilà des heures qu'il était au soleil à observer Tsuna l'observer. Peut-être que faire apparaître une rose au milieu du jardin n'était pas, pour une fois, un coup de maître.

Dio... Qu'il détestait les mafieux...

* * *

_Mwahahaha! La victime est, cette fois-ci... Mukuro! xD J'ai remarqué que lui et Xanxus revenait souvent dans mes brouillons mais rarement dans les OS et drabbles... xD_


	9. D comme Débile?

_**Pairing: **/_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Je continue d'espérer... Inutilement._

_**Note:** Merci à masaari, tu n'imagines pas à quel point même Tsuna est un danger pour lui-même xD, à Nora Elsa, et à Chanlight, je ne pense pas qu'une fleur avec une étiquette aurait pu donner envie à Tsuna de la cueillir... Pasque toi tu l'aurais fait? oO_

* * *

Une théorie dit qu'à la distribution des cerveaux, Levi était parti pisser...

**- Mais je vous jure! Aussi sûr que 1+1 font 3!**

**- Levi?**

**- Oui?**

**- L'école primaire c'est la rue d'à côté.**

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une théorie tout compte fait...

* * *

_Encore une fois... A bas Leviiiii! xD Je le martyriserais pas un peu trop? xD_


	10. F comme Fuite?

_**Pairing: **Lussuria/Ryohei (?)_

_**Rating: **K._

_**Disclaimers: **Pas encore..._

_**Note: **Merci à fyekawai, tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable! xD, à DisiniTana, bonne analyse ma foi! xD, à masaari, peu importe qui parle, du moment que Levi se fasse rembarrer! xD, et à Faustine et Violette, tant mieux si ça t'a plu, c'est le but! =)_

* * *

Depuis que Ryohei était entré dans la Varia, il enchaînait mission sur mission sans jamais flancher et toujours de bonne humeur.

**"A L'EXTRÊME!" **Qu'il disait.

Et pourtant, lorsque vint le moment de faire une mission avec son homologue de la Varia... L'euphorie et l'extrême limite de Ryohei baissèrent... D'un sacré cran.

**- Neh neh ~ Ryohei-chan!**

**- O-Oui? **Bégaya le boxeur de peur que son homologue ne se décide à l'approcher.

**- Tu me trouves comment physiquement?** Minauda le punk en se rapprochant dangereusement.

**- Ben... Ben t'es gentil à l'extrême quoi... Ahaha... Enfin tu vois... Ahaha... Et moi je fuis à l'extrêêêêême!** Cria le frère de Kyoko en prenant ses jambes à son cou, le punk collé à ses basques.

Le gardien du Soleil de Tsuna se promit alors de repousser à l'extrême chaque tentative du punk.

Il en allait de son extrême survie!

* * *

_Je comprends Ryo-chan, moi j'aurais Lussuria à mes trousses, je sais pas ce que je ferais! xD_


	11. M comme Médecin?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** J'ai le droit de rêver ou c'est interdit par une loi quelconque?_

_**Note:** Merci à Kitty Purple, et non c'est pas encore Kyoya xD mais j'en ai tellement sur lui le pauvre... Je veux pas qu'il me morde à mort!, à Yumi Take, t'inquiètes! J'en ai encore plein en réserve! Et puis... Moi? Yaoiste? Naaaaaan! (planque les doujins de KHR sous son lit xP), à fyekawai, à masaari et à DisiniTana, en effet c'est un sérieux avantage que nous avons là d'être des filles! xD_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Shamal devait ausculter un garçon, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais c'est Reborn qui le lui avait lui-même demandé alors... Il était difficile de refuser. Surtout que son patient venait de passer une dizaine d'années dans un tube à essai, en prison, et que cela ne devait en aucun cas être très agréable et bon pour la santé.

**- Et maintenant respirez.** Demanda-t-il à son patient en glissant son stéthoscope dans le dos de ce dernier.

**- Kufufu ~ Heureusement que vous me le dites, j'aurais presque oublié de le faire...** Se moqua le gardien de la Brume qui venait d'être libéré.

Shamal soupira. Voilà pourquoi il _détestait_ les garçons.

* * *

_Je me demande bien lequel des deux est la victime mais je pencherais plus vers... Hum... Shamal pasqu'il doit ausculter un garçon! Quoi que, Mukuro a passé une bonne partie de sa vie en prison (bon okay il l'a, un peu beaucoup, cherché! xD)._

_..._

_Bon, on a donc deux victimes en puissance! xD_


	12. C comme Croix Rouge?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** J'aimerais bien..._

_**Note:** Merci à Chanlight, à masaari, à DisiniTana, à fyekawai et à Yumi Take, oh ben moi j'ausculterais Mukuro, ça ne fait aucun doute, et je ne ferais pas que ça! Mwahahaha! == M'enfin... (se prend en pleine tronche un rayon de Yaoi-Powaaaaaa! xD)_

* * *

Hibari-sama est fort. Hibari-sama est violent. Hibari-sama mord à mort, mais comme Hibari-sama est sexy et que Hibari-sama fait parti d'une association caritative, on lui pardonne.

Et oui.

Hibari donne fréquemment du sang à la Croix Rouge.

En effet.

Mais jamais le sien.

* * *

_J'ai menti... lol Ici, c'est plutôt ceux qui donnent leur sang les victimes! xD Mais bon, comme on me réclamait à grand renfort de cris notre PréfetNumberOne, j'ai décidé d'accéder à la requête de mes lectrices! =) Et puis... C'est son anniversaire! 8D_

_En espérant que ça vous aura plus! ^^_


	13. M comme Moquette?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Qu'est-ce que je donnerais...?!_

_**Note:** Merci à fyekawai, à DisiniTana, à Yumi Take, tant mieux si tu t'éclates, c'est le but! 8D, à masaari, j'avoue j'avoue, on lui pardonne à notre Kyoya!, et à Kitty Purple, évidemment que c'était pour toi! =D_

* * *

Un jour, le Neuvième avait décidé d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Évidemment, la Varia et le Decimo et ses gardiens furent invités. Tsuna essaya même de se montrer amical avec le Boss de la guilde d'assassins.

**- Oh! Vous avez aussi été invités!**

**- Tu vois bien que non déchet, on est là pour poser la moquette.**

Ce à quoi le Dixième ne sut pas quoi répondre. La Varia avait de drôles de passe-temps quand même...

* * *

_Mwahahaha! J'adooooooore les... Martyriser? xD Je suis bien de trop méchante moi je dis! xD Mais bon, c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez non? 8D ... Non? ... ==" Okay..._


	14. P comme Prince?

_**Pairing:** Bel/Fran (?)_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Je veux bien les deux!_

_**Note:** Merci à masaari, ooooh tu m'aimes... Mais moi aussi je t'aime! Mais j'aime Xanxus aussi 8), à kyle53, oh! Un nouveau? 8D, à fyekawai, à cause de toi, je fantasme sur la Varia en bleu de travail... En voilà un fantasme! xD, et merci à Yumi, ma nouvelle adepte xD. J'ai l'intention de faire une colonie, ça vous tente? xD Encore merci à tous pour vos compliments qui me vont droit au coeur! =) _

* * *

Le Prince s'était toujours senti supérieur aux autres. Oui. Peut-être parce qu'il était un Prince. Un Prince de sang-pur! Peut-être aussi à cause du fait qu'il ait massacré sa famille sans regret et sans difficulté. Marmon, lui, avait opté pour le port de la couronne. Parce que le fait d'en porter une conférait à Belphégor une indéniable autorité sur ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Autorité souvent bafouée d'ailleurs.

**- Ushishi ~ Le Prince aimerait...**

**- Voiiiiii!** Lui répondait-on le plus souvent.

Si bien que le Prince ne demanda plus la permission. Il voulait tuer? Il tuait. Il voulait manger une glace? Il en mangeait une. Il voulait tuer son nouveau coéquipier? Il le faisait... Non, il _essayait_ de le faire serait plus correct.

**- Vous êtes un Prince déchu Sempai.**

Horrible gamin qui ne méritait pas d'être tué par le Prince... Mais Bel s'était rendu compte que voir son autorité bafouée était beaucoup plus stimulant et amusant que de la voir respectée... Le sang coulait déjà plus! Et puis... La grenouille avait quelque chose de différent des autres roturiers... Quoi, Bel ne savait pas, mais ce qu'il savait... C'est qu'il aimait ça.

* * *

_Bon ben... On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait de victime ici... A moins que vous en voyez une? =O _

_Ca faisait un moment que ce truc tout pourri était écrit... Et vu sa longueur, je ne pouvais qu'en faire un drabble donc, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu!_

_La suite très prochainement... Vous n'avez pas fini de rire, c'est moi qui vous le dis! 8D_


	15. V comme Voyante?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Squalo je veux bien s'il se tait mais Lussuria... Seulement pour parler chiffons! 8)_

_**Note:** Merci à Yumi Take, tu as fait lire les immondes choses que j'écris à ta mère? Oo Oooooh my f*cking God... L'apocalypse en effet! xD Contente d'avoir servie à quelque chose! xD Et surtout que ça t'ait plu! =), merci aussi à Chanlight et à masaari, moi aussi j'adore Fran et son air blasé! 8D_

* * *

Squalo est violent et braillard. Ca, la Varia l'avait compris. Du coup, plus personne ne lui demandait comment s'était passée sa mission lorsqu'il rentrait. Quoi que, seul Lussuria s'y risquait encore sans craindre de finir sourd. Allez savoir pourquoi.

**- Voiiiii! **Fit le requin en défonçant la porte d'entrée de son - ô combien aimé - manoir.

**- Bonsoir Squ-chan.** L'accueillit le gardien du Soleil qui se mettait du vernis rose sur les ongles des pieds.

**- J'ai croisé une voyante! **S'exclama le squale, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui était arrivé.

**- Mais c'est bien ça Squ-chan! **S'extasia le boxeur en suspendant son geste et en attendant la suite. **Et alors? Ça a changé ta vie?**

**- Que des conneries.**

**- Dommage. **Soupira le gardien du Soleil en reprenant son activité.

**- J'ai fini par lui coller une baffe. **Avoua Squalo en s'asseyant à côté du boxeur d'un air pensif.

**- C'est méchant ça Squ-chan! C'est de la violence gratuite.**

**- M'en fous, c'était pas une vraie voyante de toute façon! **Grogna l'assassin.

**- Pourquoi ça?**

**- Pasque je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait pas vu venir! **

**- Mais de quoi? **Demanda le punk qui ne suivait déjà plus depuis un moment.

**- Ben... Ma baffe.**

Quand je vous disais qu'il était violent...

* * *

_La voyante est la seule victime dans ce drabble et je m'en excuse! (pourquoi je m'excuse d'ailleurs? Oo xD)_

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé, la suite arrive bientôt... Dès que j'aurais quelques petites reviews! ^^_


	16. F comme Favoritisme?

_**Pairing: **Xanxus/Squalo, un miniiiiiiii (inexistant) Leviathan/Xanxus._

_**Rating:** K+._

_**Disclaimers: **Xanxus est à moi, et comme Squalo est dans le kit Varia, je le garde aussi. Pour Levi, je le vends. Non. Je le donne en fait... Si seulement c'était vrai._

_**Note:** Merci à fyekawai, à Kitty purple, mais moi aussi je t'adore! Et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu (je sais je me répète mais c'est la stricte vérité!), à Yumi, tant mieux si je te remonte le moral pasque ça me donne envie de faire des folies! 8D, et à masaari, sans Squalo... La Varia ne serait plus la même, c'est sûr. Trop silencieuse! xD_

* * *

Leviathan aimait son Boss. Plus que tout. Même si celui-ci le frappait, l'insultait, l'envoyait au bout du monde. Il l'aimait. Pas d'un amour de jeune décérébrée sans cervelle. Non. Un amour d'homme viril. Bon certes, question cervelle et virilité, il n'était pas gâté mais le Boss était le seul à l'avoir accepté pour ce qu'il était.

Et pourtant, Xanxus ne put éviter la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis un moment déjà en fait, lorsque Levi se trompa, pour la énième fois, de marque de vin.

**- Dis-moi déchet... T'as toujours été con ou tu t'entraînes?**

Le question ne se pose même pas...

Mais Levi ne broncha pas et continua à se tromper de marque dans l'espoir que son Boss lui adresserait à nouveau la parole, à lui plus qu'à quiconque. A lui plus qu'à ses autres partenaires. Parce que Levi était jaloux. Jaloux que ça soit Bel et Fran que le Boss envoyait faire les missions les plus intéressantes. Jaloux que ça soit Lussuria qui ait le droit de cuisiner pour le Boss. Jaloux que ça soit Marmon qui s'occupe des comptes. Jaloux que ça soit Squalo qui s'occupe de la paperasse. Jaloux que ça soit Squalo qui soit chargé de faire tous les rapports au Boss. Jaloux que ça soit Squalo qui se prenne les verres de vin dans la figure. Et jaloux que ça soit Squalo que le Boss faisait venir tard dans sa chambre pour une, soit-disant, remise à niveau.

Leviathan voulait le Boss pour lui tout seul. Le sentir contre lui... Le serrer dans ses bras...

Ce qu'il ne savait cependant pas, c'est que, pour se faire adresser la parole et martyriser dans les règles, il fallait avoir de longs cheveux blancs, un caractère explosif malgré son attribut et une voix qui crie des injures à faire pâlir le Seigneur quand les mains s'aventuraient un peu trop loin...

Ce que Squalo faisait très bien.

* * *

_Olalalala... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? xD Ca devait être un truc où je me fichais de Levi... Alors qu'est-ce que Squalo vient faire là dedans? xD Vous pouvez me le dire? xD_

_J'espère que ça vous a quand plu pasque moi, plus je le relis, ce fichu drabble, et plus je le trouve bizarre! xD On a quand même Levi ET Squalo en victime vous me direz... xD Quoi que je pense pas que Squalo soit vraiment une victime! 8P_

_Enjoy! ^^_


	17. P comme Piercing?

_**Pairing:** Mukuro/Tsuna/Hibari... Héhéhéhé..._

_**Rating:** K+._

_**Disclaimers:** Je les veux tous les trois! Nyah! =3_

_**Note:** Merci à Yumi, me traiterais-tu de folle si je te disais qu'il m'arrive, souvent, de me marrer comme une débile tout en écrivant? xD, à masaari, oui oui, à mort levi! ^^ Merci aussi à Kitty Purple, moi aussi j'adoooore le XS! Et merci à Yumi Take, la force yaoiste me fait faire de drôles de choses ces derniers temps! xD_

* * *

Mukuro aimait {_taquiner à mort_} Hibari qui aimait {_mordre à mort_} Tsuna. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Mukuro de dévergonder le Boss des Vongola dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Aussi, lorsque Tsuna partit en mission avec l'illusionniste et mit plus de temps que prévu à revenir, le gardien du Nuage Vongola s'inquiéta. Enfin, _s'inquiéta_...

**- Vous en avez mis du temps bande d'herbivores! **Souffla l'ancien chef du Comité de discipline en plissant des yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

**- J-Je suis désolé Hibari-san! Mais on a eu un problème avec la douane! **S'excusa pitoyablement le Decimo en prenant place derrière son bureau.

**- Avec la douane?** Fit le brun en haussant un sourcil tandis que le gardien de la Brume ne se départissait pas de son sourire.

**- E-Et bien... Mukuro a... Comment dire... Bipé... **Rougit le châtain.

**- Tu étais armé?** Demanda le gardien des Nuages à son homologue de la Brume tout en sortant ses tonfas.

**- Bien sûr que non mon alouette. C'est à cause de mon percing!** Avoua ce dernier.

**- Ton percing? Où ça? Ce n'est pas réglementaire!**

**- Où ça? Kufufu ~ Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à notre petit Tsunayoshi-kun où il se situe ce percing?**

Tsuna se demandait parfois si Mukuro voulait sa mort. Parce que Hibari mordit Tsuna à mort. Même où lui n'avait pas de percing contrairement à son gardien de la Brume. Allez ensuite expliquer à vos hommes pourquoi vous boitez et que vous avez des traces de morsures! Tsuna les détestait... Ces deux pervers dégénérés... Et le respect du Boss dans tout ça? Que du vent! Tch... Il se vengerait, foi de Tsuna! Il fit donc volte-face et...

...

Rectification.

Vu les regards gourmands de ses Gardiens... Fuir serait tout de même préférable.

* * *

_Nyahahaha! Depuis le temps qu'il me trottait en tête celui-là! _

_Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour savoir où Mukuro a un percing! 8D Héhéhéhé..._

_Tsuna en victime! ... Je l'adore ce type! \(^o^)/_


	18. V comme Voleur de shampooing?

_**Pairing:** Squalo/Dino._

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Je veux Dino-sempaiiiii! _

_**Note:** Merci à Kitty Purple, quelle déclaration ma foi! M-Moi? Une espionne? 8D Ce drabble-là est pour toi, comme tu me l'avais demandé! Mais il est immonde donc... Pardon! == Merci à Faustine et Violette, effectivement je me suis inspirée du doujin "**Sanctuary**" et comme tu peux le voir ça m'a marqué! ^///^ Merci à masaari, moi aussi j'adore ce pairing, à Yumi Take, faut croire que j'aime les pervers xD, à DisiniTana, à Yumi, tu as OSE penser à levi? Honte à toi! xD Mais j'avoue que... Je vous ai bien bernés! xD Merci à Koko-chan et à Momohimechan._

* * *

Un autre fait chez la Varia, c'est que tout le monde, oui, tout le monde sans exception, même Xanxus, adorait faire chier Squalo. Seulement parfois, les habituels coupables des frasques visant le requin... N'étaient pas aussi coupables que les maladroits qui se faufilaient la nuit dans la chambre de Squalo.

**- Voiiiii! Qui m'a pris mon shampooing pour cheveux longs?** Brailla-t-il un jour en déboulant dans la salle à manger, avec une serviette pour simple appareil.

**- Je sais pas.**

**- Pas moi.**

**- C'est pas moi non plus.**

**- Personne ne m'a payé récemment. **

**- J'ai assez de shampooing comme ça Squ-chan.**

**- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire déchet.**

**- Voiii! T'façon c'est jamais personne dans cette baraque! **Beugla-t-il pour la énième fois.

Et pour une fois, c'était le cas.

On ne retrouva jamais cette fameuse bouteille de shampooing. Le mystère resta, et restera, donc entier... Quoi que.

Si le squale avait un peu plus porté attention à ses autres affaires, il aurait remarqué des touffes de cheveux blonds, une chambre sans dessus dessous, comme si une maladroite tornade était passée par là, des affaires manquantes et quelques-unes maladroitement rangées...

Ce n'est donc que quelques années plus tard, par un heureux, ou non, concours de hasard, et de maladresse, que Squalo retrouva la fameuse bouteille de shampooing, ainsi qu'un de ses caleçons, une de ses mains de rechange et un vieux crayon machouillé. Devinez chez qui?

- **DINOOOOOO!**

* * *

_Chers lecteurs, veuillez ne pas prendre en compte cet écrit stupide et inutile. Je suis folle et... J'écris comme un pied quand je m'y mets! == _

_Surtout que ces derniers temps... __On m'envoie des rayons de Yaoi-powaa! Et... J'écris que de ça! xD (enfin du "tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil" xD)_

_En espérant que certains auront été assez cinglés et tordus pour apprécier! =P_


	19. E comme Elève affligeant?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Mukuro, c'est moi qui lui appartiens mais ça compte pas alors... Non! xD_

_**Note:** Oulala, que de reviews les gens! Je vous remercie du fond de mon tout petit et énorme coeur! Merci à Yumi, t'inquiète, "**extrême**" fait dorénavant parti de mon vocabulaire à moi aussi, à Yumi Take, mais pourquoi fais-tu lire ces choses à ta mère? xD Dino correspond totalement à ta description! Et puis la réplique de Marmon est celle que je trouve la plus... Décalée! xD Merci aussi à DisiniTana, à Aphidas du Phoenix, à Koko-chan, à Kitty Purple, mais non! Donne-moi autant d'idées que tu veux! On ne sait jamais ce qui sortira de ma petite tête! xD Merci à Soann, et oui! Prise de vitesse! xD Merci aussi à fyekawai, j'adoooore qu'on me complimente! xD Merci (je me répète!) à Chanlight et à masaari, je rigole moi-même avec les conneries que j'écris, c'est pour te dire! Et effectivement, je trouve que Squalo est une bonne victime... A l'extrême! xD_

* * *

Bel et Fran s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Ça aussi c'était de notoriété publique. Quoi que des fois... Y en avait pas un pour attraper l'autre.

**- Sempai, j'ai la daaaaaalle!** Bailla l'illusionniste en s'étirant après être rentré d'une éreintante mission.

**- Et moi j'ai le ciment, on se fait un terrasse? Ushishishi ~ **Ricana sottement, mais toujours de façon princière, Belphégor.

- **… **Ce à quoi, Fran ne sut pas quoi répondre au début.

**- Ushishishi ~ **Rigola à nouveau le blond.

**- Faites-vous soignez Sempai, ça devient grave...** Répliqua tout de même Fran d'un air blasé avant de se prendre une volée de scalpels bien sentis.

_"Oya oya..."_ Soupira Mukuro qui passait par là (Allez savoir pourquoi... Encore une perverse et mauvaise action à accomplir pour le bien de l'humanité ou peut-être, et de source plus sûre, son petit confort?). Il semblait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail à faire avec son élève... Elève d'ailleurs désespérant, mordant, affligeant, handicapé des sentiments et il en oublait tant. Mukuro allait s'amuser. Il le sentait.

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau drabble de posté... Je me demande... Mais qu'est-ce que Mukuro fout là? xD J'avais au départ écrit un truc avec Bel et Fran, et voilà l'autre qui ramène son ananas! xD_

_J'espère quand même que vous aurez aimé! =)_


	20. D comme Délire d'auteur folle et débile?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Je suis pas très prêteuse..._

_**Note: **Merci à fyekawai, mais que faisait Mukuro ici...? Des théories? xD Merci à Kitty Purple, peut-être que mon fanatisme envers Xanxus m'empêche d'écrire quoi que ce soit... Mais je vais le faire! Un jour! xD Merci à magyk-celte, oui, oui, je lis les scans et je connais Enma-kun ^^ contente que ça t'ait plus, à Koko-chan, à Yumi, j'avoue! xD Tu passes le bac? 8D Moi aussi! Merci aussi à Chanlight, mes drabbles pourris sont inspirés soit de ma tête, de VDM, de blagues, de facebook ou de bien d'autres trucs pas sortables! xD Merci à DisiniTana, à Soann, à masaari et à Yumi Take, olala j'en reviens pas que ta maman lit ça... Je vais mourir de honte! xD Ben moi j'aime l'ananas... Et tout ce qui va avec! xD_

_**Remarque:** Ceci n'est pas un drabble à proprement parlé. Il s'agit d'une grosse connerie que j'avais envie de poster! == Veuillez m'excuser! xD_

* * *

La Varia qui, comme vous le savez, est une troupe ambulante de cirque-

- **Oy! Déchet!** _#SBAFF!#_

P-Pardon... Ca m'a échappé.

Je disais donc: la Varia qui, comme vous le savez, est l'élite d'assassins de la famille Vongola, était par dessus tout crainte pour bien des raisons.

La première était, d'après Ryohei, que le frigo de Lussuria et sa passion pour les cadavres et les hommes rendaient la Varia... Peu sûre, même pour un membre de celle-ci.

La seconde, d'après Yamamoto, était que Squalo criait tellement fort que cela effrayait sans aucun doute les ennemis.

La troisième raison était, d'après Lambo, qu'ils n'avaient pas de sucettes à lui donner. (?)

La quatrième raison aurait amplement suffit d'après le Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi: les membres de la Varia étaient tout bonnement effrayants, psychopathes, fêlés de la tête et particulièrement sanguinaires. Notre pauvre Tsuna en faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit où des lions crachant des flammes le poursuivaient en l'insultant de déchet... Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

La cinquième raison était d'après Kyoya... _#SBAFF2!#_ "_Kamikorosu_."... Nous l'avions tous compris il me semble...

La sixième raison était que Mukuro les trouvait... Intéressant. Oui. Diablement intéressant à posséder. Mais nous nous éloignons une nouvelle fois du sujet.

La septième était qu'ils avaient osé s'en prendre au petit Juudaime chéri de Gokudera. S'en remettra jamais celui-là...

La huitième raison fut le silence éloquent de Chrome. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche...

Les membres de la Varia était donc forts, effrayants, doués, intelligents (?), sanguinaires et bien d'autres adjectifs encore, tous plus réjouissants les uns que les autres dont celui illustrant leur penchant pour l'alcool... Alcooliques? Ils aimaient donc l'alcool, les femmes, tuer et prendre de haut tous les cloportes, pardon déchets, qui se présentaient à eux.

Ca ne faisait plus aucun doute: un jour, la Varia dominerait le monde.

Mais pas toute suite.

Y avait apéro et Xanxus ne raterait ça pour rien au monde... Même pas la place du Dixième.

Une bande de clown, c'est bien ce que je disais... _#SBAFFULTIME!#_

_"Flash spécial de 'Mon Petit Quotidien'! Un auteur de ffnet a été retrouvée dans un caniveau salement amochée et presque noyée. Peut-être était-ce un crime passionnel entre un amant et l'auteur qui n'a pas supporté la rupture! Plus d'informations dans le prochain numéro!"_

_- Oh, ils l'ont retrouvée Boss._

_- Je vais cramer cet s***** d'auteur!_

_- Ryuh-chérie, si tu m'entends... Fuis!_

* * *

_Ce truc est immonde, vous en conviendrez. Alors... Jetez-moi des pierres!_

_J'essaierais de poster vite la suite! =)_


	21. S comme Suicidaire?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K+. (A cause du... Crève? xD)_

_**Disclaimers:** Xan-chan oui, et Tsuna je l'embauche!_

_**Note:** Merci à Yumi, fighting pour tes exams! 8D Merci à fyekawai, pas possible, moi j'ai réunion avec Xanxus! 8P Merci aussi à DisiniTana, ce sont tous des crétins, mais on les aime, reconnaissons-le! xD Merci à Koko-chan... Lance-moi des pierres! Pas des roses! xD T'as vu le truc immonde que j'ai écrit? Merci aussi, et à nouveau, à Kitty Purple, espèce de traître, et à Yumi Take, je ne suis pas toujours au top mais bon... Je survivrai et ne vous décevrai pas! 8D_

* * *

Lors d'une réunion de routine, les conversations, portant initialement sur les fonds nécessaires aux infrastructures, les armements et bien d'autres choses touchant au monde noir de la mafia, finirent par dériver et porter sur le fait de faire parti d'une famille, ou non, puissante, ou non.

Tout le monde, d'un accord commun, se tourna vers Tsuna qui, étant le Boss, devait être... Fier? Imbu de lui-même? Arrogant? ... Hem.

- **J-Je pense que, qu'être B-Boss des Vongola n'est p-pas si m-mal...** Bégaya-t-il en se tortillant d'un air gêné sur son fauteuil.

Il pouvait se le permettre, seuls les Alliés les plus fidèles et proches des Vongola étaient présents.

- **Tch! Déchet!** Le rembarra le terrifiant Xanxus. **Pas si mal? **Feula-t-il. **Être Boss n'est pas si mal?** Réitéra-t-il d'un air vexé et, un brin, énervé étant donné que ce gamin pleurnicheur et trouillard lui avait ravi la place qui devait lui revenir de droit. **Et bien faire parti de la Varia, c'est un peu comme être Dieu... Mais en mieux!**

Un haussement de sourcil accueillit sa déclaration et c'est un Tsuna suicidaire et peu conscient de ce qu'il faisait qui répondit du tac au tac.

- **Ouais et sinon, ça va les chevilles?**

Autant vous dire que tous furent planqués sous les tables en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "**Crève déchet de Sawada Tsunayoshi!**" et "**Ne touche pas au Juudaime enfoiré!**".

* * *

_Alors ici... J'hésite pour la victime: nous avons d'un côté notre suicidaire number one, j'ai nommé Tsuna et de l'autre, mon (vous aurez remarqué le "mon") Xanxus qui s'est fait piquer sa place et qui vient de se faire (gentiment? xD) rembarrer proprement? xD_

_Alala, dis-moi Kitty Purple, Xanxus est-il la victime? xD_

_En espérant que ça vous aura plu pasque je suis déjà plus satisfaite que l'immonde drabble précédent! xD_

_Enjoy! ^^_


	22. I comme Inconscient du danger?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir Tsu-chan! Et puis, Squalo aussi tant qu'on y est! ^^_

_**Note:** Merci à Koko-chan, à Yumi Take, chuis trop forte, que veux-tu! xD Merci à Kitty Purple, t'inquiète, Kyoya, j'en veux pas, Xanxus me satisfait pleinement xD, à DisiniTana, à fyekawai et oui Xanxus est à MOI MWAHAHAHAHA! Mais merci pour les compliments, c'est super gentil, ça me touche! ^^ Merci aussi à magyk-celte, à Yumi, j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés =), à masaari, j'adore les faire chier... Ca doit être un de mes passe-temps favoris! xD Merci à mikitchi et à La-Mamarazzi, la vache, tu t'es déchaînée! xD_

* * *

Bien souvent, et même si ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, la Varia et les Vongola avaient bien évidemment des missions communes... Communes oui, même si la plupart du temps, les avis semblaient partagés sur la question.

Et Tsuna détestait par dessus tout avoir à convaincre le lieutenant de la Varia...

**- Mais je te jure Squalo-san! Ils seront présents! J'en mettrais ma main à couper!**

- …

**- Ma main à... Euh, je voulais dire...**

L'ensemble des Vongola présents ce funèbre jour confirma alors la rumeur qui circulait sur le compte de leur Boss.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était bel et bien... Suicidaire.

* * *

_Comme vous semblez adorer notre Tsu-chan en adorable suicidaire inconscient et que moi aussi... Bon appétit! xD_


	23. D comme Documentaire?

_**Pairing:** Tsuna/Hibari._

_**Rating:** K+._

_**Disclaimers:** Ils sont troooop miiiiignoooons... Enfin voilà quoi._

_**Note:** Merci à Yumi, moi aussi je t'adore pasque tu m'adores et que tu m'encourages! 8D Et pour Kyoya arrange-toi avec Kitty Purple, d'ailleurs merci à elle aussi! Merci à Koko-chan, à DisiniTana, à La-Mamarazzi, mais non, mets autant de reviews que tu veux! xD Ca me fait plaisir et m'aide à continuer! ^^ Et merci à masaari: en clair, j'aime Tsuna. xD_

* * *

_« La science occupe de nos jours, et depuis quelques années déjà, une place importante dans la quête du savoir universel. Chaque jour, d'innombrables questions sont posées, sans que des réponses ne soient réellement attendues suite aux variables aléatoires qui régissent le temps et l'espace. La question de ce programme porte, aujourd'hui, sur la vie sur Mars. Ou la probabilité pour qu'il y ait eu un jour, une vie sur cette planète. En effet, des traces d'eau, et donc de vie, ont été récemment retrouvées. Reste la question de la présence d'espèces végétales ou animales qui... »_

Tsuna regardait sans le voir l'écran plasma de sa télévision. Massant ses reins douloureux suite aux ébats plus que passionnés qu'il avait partagé avec son gardien du Nuage, il fixait la sulfureuse présentatrice italienne qui présentait le programme scientifique du jeudi soir.

Cette question. Celle de la vie sur Mars. Il connaissait la réponse... Sans aucun doute.

Une porte s'ouvrit, engendrant un courant d'air qui fit frissonner le Decimo avant que deux bras puissants ne l'entourent dans une étreinte sensuelle et tendre.

- **Tu vas attraper froid à rester nu comme un...**

- **Herbivore?** Ironisa Tsunayoshi, ce qui fit rire Hibari d'un rire doux et réconfortant pour le jeune Boss des Vongola.

- **Oui, comme un herbivore. _Mon _herbivore.** Rajouta-t-il en embrassant le coup offert de son amant. **Que regardais-tu?**

- **Un documentaire sur Mars... **Souffla le plus jeune.** Dis-moi Hibari-san...**

- **Hn?** Demanda le concerné dont les baisers commençaient à descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale du châtain.

- **Sais-tu pourquoi il n'y a plus de vie sur Mars?**

- **Non.** Finit par répondre le brun après avoir réfléchi. **Parce que toi tu le sais petit herbivore?**

- **Oui. C'est parce que tu y es allé Hibari-san. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a plus de traces de vie là-bas. Plus d'herbivores.**

Le jeune homme hésita un instant entre prendre la température de son amant ou lui mettre un coup de tonfas dans la figure mais la tendresse qu'il avait pour Tsuna l'emporta et il opta pour un simple rire clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il savait que leurs ébats rendaient son Tsunayoshi groggy et parfois grognon mais à ce point-là...

Kyoya sourit avant d'embrasser son compagnon. Il était un peu chétif, trouillard et décalé mais il l'aimait beaucoup... Son herbivore.

* * *

_Oh my god... C'est moi qui ait écrit ça? xD Tout guimauuuuve! xD Vous avez quand même aimé? =O_


	24. F comme Fight Club?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** J'adore Hibari, pas vous? 8D_

_**Note:** Merci à Aphidas du Phoenix, moi aussi j'adooore les sous-entendus bien croustillants! 8D Merci à Kitty Purple, ah comme ça Kyo-chan est ton fils? Dans ce cas, retiens-le de me tuer après avoir lu ça! xD Merci aussi à Yumi, mais de rien. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu même si là, effectivement, c'était assez guimauve. =) Merci à Koko-chan, tous les avis sont importants, à niemand-ist-da, honte à toi pour ne pas avoir reviewé! xD Non je rigole, y a pas de mal! Merci aussi à Inurame, alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas le guimauve? Mais pourquoi? On se le demande! xD Oui, oui, notre herbivore préféré est suicidaire... Et j'aime ça! 8D Merci à Chanlight et à DisiniTana._

* * *

"Le Fight Club est un club de combat créé par une entité ou un groupe cherchant à évacuer son mal-être."

1ère règle du Fight Club: _Il est interdit de parler du Fight Club._

**« Aaaaargh! »**

Des cris. Ceux de misérables s'enfuyant ventre à terre.

**« Maudits herbivores... »**

De la colère. Celle d'un Ancien chef de Comité de Discipline dont l'autorité a été bafouée.

**« Pitié, pitié, pitié! »**

Des supplications. Celles des camarades restés en arrière, coincés dans une salle souterraine.

**« Nooooooon! »**

De l'agonie. Celle de ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir pour avoir osé se réunir dans le but de se battre et ainsi troubler la sérénité de Namimori.

**« Tu veux survivre? »**

Un infime espoir. Celui qu'on laisse à sa proie avant de la tuer.

**« Pathétique. »**

Du dédain. Celui que l'on montre à son ennemi baisant ses pieds dans l'espoir futile de survivre.

**« Je vais te mordre à mort! »**

La menace. La promesse. Celle que l'on fait après avoir appris qu'un herbivore, qu'un _groupe_ de herbivores, avait défié l'autorité qui régnait sur Namimori.

2ème règle du Fight Club: _Il est interdit de parler du Fight Club._

… Surtout à Hibari.

* * *

_Euuuh... Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de victimes... Et je fais passer Hibari pour un psycho'd'la tête... xD Ca vous a plu?_


	25. T comme Tricheurs?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Malheureusement je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée!_

_**Note:** Merci à Kitty Purple, contente d'avoir réussi à t'expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans mon esprit tordu! xD Merci à Koko-chan, à DisiniTana, je survivrai! Attends, tu crois que c'est pour quoi qu'on me nomme SURVIVOR? xD Merci aussi à willelmina18, câliiiiiin! Merci à Yumi, j'espère que ça va bien se passer alors! Moi je suis en plein bac! (pause...) Merci aussi à Yumi Take._

* * *

Suite à l'acquisition de leurs héritages respectifs, la Mamma de Tsuna avait décidé d'organiser un grand repas où tous furent conviés: même les Gardiens de la Première Génération vinrent goûter à la délicieuse nourriture de la joyeuse Nana Sawada. Le repas se déroula sans accrochage, si l'on considére que les **_« Je vais te mordre à mort stupide ananas! »_** et les **_« Kufufu ~ Je t'attends petite alouette! »_** ne comptent pas.

Suite à cela, il fut décidé par le Decimo qu'un jeu de société calmerait les ardeurs des uns et la colère des autres. Tous s'installèrent donc autour de la grande table pour jouer au Trivial Poursuit. Giotto se mit avec Tsuna, Mukuro avec Daemon et ainsi de suite. Seul Fûuta se mit avec la Mamma puisque cette dernière était la seule encore à ne pas avoir de partenaire.

Le jeu battait son plein lorsque vinrent les questions d'histoire. Giotto et Tsuna remportèrent haut les mains les quatre questions de cette manche, faisant grimacer le petit Fûuta.

- **Maa maa ~ Fais pas cette tête!** Rigola Yamamoto en frottant la tête du garçon.

- **Tu gagneras la prochaine fois Fûuta-kun.** Lui sourit la Mamma.

Le Ranking Prince eut une moue avant de se tourner vers les autres participants.

- **Vous n'êtes que des tricheurs!** Affirma-t-il.

- **Oy! N'insulte pas le Dixième!** Grogna Gokudera avant que G ne le force à se rasseoir.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que l'on triche Fûuta?** Demanda Tsunayoshi d'un air innocent en jetant un coup d'oeil à son aîné aux cheveux blonds qui sifflotait.

- **Ben en même temps c'est facile d'être fort en Histoire... **Commença le petit garçon. **Surtout quand on l'a vécu.** Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard conséquent aux Gardiens de la Première Génération qui firent mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

La partie reprit alors son cours...

Eux? Des tricheurs? Naaaan!

* * *

_Ben oui! Moi je dis que Giotto et Cie ils sont fort en histoire! J'en suis sûre! xD_

_Ca vous a plu? =)_


	26. A comme Animal de compagnie?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K+._

_**Disclaimers:** J'aimerais bien Uri, pour ce qui est de Gokudera... Seulement s'il arrête de radoter avec ses "Juudaime! Juudaime!"!_

_**Note:** Merci à Kitty Purple, ton deuxième préféré? =D Moi j'attend les résultats du bac le 6 juillet! ^^ Merci à Koko-chan, à Yumi Take, à gemi, j'aime les compliments, surtout quand ils sont sincères alors merci merci et merci! xD Merci à Inurame, pardoooooon! T-T xD Merci aussi à Yumi, à fyekawai et à lasurvolte._

* * *

Depuis tout petit, Gokudera n'aimait pas les animaux. Enfin, dire qu'il les détestait serait plus exact. Tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin d'une boule de poils ou de plumes, le jeune métis l'avait en horreur.

Déjà, le caniche de sa vieille tante Alberta. Ce sale cabot l'avait, dès le début, pris en grippe et attaqué sans aucune raison apparente. Résultat: Hayato, âgé alors de sept ans, avait dû passer une journée entière perché en haut d'un arbre avant qu'un homme de son père ne vienne l'en déloger non sans avoir fait auparavant fuir le petit chien aux poils frisés.

Vers neuf ans, Bianchi avait, en allant à la fête foraine, gagné un lot de deux poissons rouges. Croyant faire plaisir à son petit frère et espérant se faire pardonner pour tous ces gâteaux au Poison Cooking, la fillette avait alors donné l'un d'eux à Gokudera qui, pendant un instant, avait cru à un cadeau _empoisonné _de sa tendre frangine. Mais rien de tout cela. Néanmoins, le poisson ne vécut pas plus de deux jours: en plus d'être un poisson passablement énervant, car se cognant sans arrêt au bocal, il était aussi, semble-t-il, suicidaire. Et Gokudera, qui croyait alors que les poissons étaient vraiment les animaux les plus intelligents sur Terre ne put que constater sa bêtise. Les poissons étaient vraiment des animaux... Profondément débiles.

Il y eut aussi le chat de sa mère qui faisait ses besoins dans sa chambre, ce stupide bovin que le jeune manieur de dynamite traitait comme un stupide animal car ce dernier s'arrangeait toujours pour l'énerver dès que possible. Il y eut aussi le petit chien près de la maison de Juudaime et qui, d'ailleurs, faisait glapir de terreur ce dernier.

Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme venait d'avoir vingt-quatre ans. Toute la nuit, et bien que cela ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, Gokudera avait fait la fête en compagnie de son Boss et de toute la petite troupe au complet. Pour le meilleur... Et pour le pire. Car la nuit, déjà bien entamée, qu'il passa en rentrant dans son petit appartement à Namimori fut aussi... Mémorable que la fois où Mukuro roula une putain de pelle à un Hibari très très... Choqué. Et accessoirement fou de rage par la suite. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet.

En effet, entre Uri et son maître c'était... Une folle histoire d'amour.

Uri griffait, feulait, mordait, pissait, miaulait, cassait et j'en passais.

Le gardien de la Tempête, quant à lui, criait, jetait, hurlait, se débattait, souffrait et j'en passais.

Uri adorait faire chier son maître et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, quand il en avait l'occasion tout du moins.

Ce soir-là, le jeune homme rentra donc chez lui passablement éméché. Certain qu'il allait se mettre à vomir, Gokudera se jeta sur sa baie vitrée, qui donnait sur le balcon, pour sortir et se mit à inspirer et à expirer de grandes goulées d'air frais. Ce que le métis n'avait cependant pas prévu c'est qu'une menace rôdait dans le noir, tapie dans l'ombre d'un recoin de son appartement. Une ombre qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas, un seul. Une ombre qui vit sa chance lorsque le corps du jeune homme s'affaissa sur la rambarde pour mieux se maintenir et respirer à son aise. Une ombre qui bondit et...

- **Bordel! Uri!**

Bien sûr, c'est Yamamoto qui découvrit le corps ce matin-là. Oui oui, le corps de Gokudera Hayato, prostré sur son balcon, après que Uri, attendant son heure, l'y ait enfermé en s'asseyant sur la télécommande des volets électriques. Pas qu'il fasse spécialement froid en septembre, mais passer la nuit débraillé, éméché et à moitié malade sur un balcon n'est pas forcément curatif.

Lorsque toute la petite troupe prit l'avion pour regagner l'Italie, Tsuna s'inquiéta de voir son gardien de la Tempête éternuer et grelotter, comme s'il avait pris un coup de froid.

- **Gokudera-kun... Tu es sûr que ça va?**

- **J-Juudaime! Bien sûr que ça va! Pourquoi cette question? Ahahaha!**

Uri s'approcha alors et se frotta hypocritement aux jambes de son maître, faisant palpiter une veine sur le front de ce dernier. Voyant la tempête, et c'est le cas de le dire, prête à exploser, le gardien de la Pluie tenta de se saisir du mini-léopard qui, loin d'être d'accord, en profita pour se jeter sur le visage de Gokudera pour le lacérer.

- **Aaaaaah! Uriiiiii! Saloperie! Lâche-moi! Aaaaah! Lâche-moi! Tout de suite!**

Et si Tsuna était on ne peut plus paniqué, les autres gardiens, excepté Hibari, ne purent s'empêcher de glousser devant tant... De complicité.

Seulement, ils durent s'y mettre à quatre lorsque, excédé et pas vaincu pour deux sous, Hayato empoigna sa boîte-arme par le col-back et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de secours de l'avion pour balancer le léopard dans le vide. Avec l'avion à quelques milliers de mètres d'altitude.

Heureusement pour eux, Tsuna finit par réussir à calmer son gardien qui jura par tous les Dieux qu'en tant que bras droit, il ne recommencerait plus jamais, plus jamais, et qu'il le promettait.

Pourtant, personne ne vit le sourire en coin que le jeune homme jeta à son animal une fois le dos de ses amis tourné, et personne ne vit l'éclat malveillant des griffes d'Uri grinçant sur le plancher de l'appareil.

Uri et Gokudera c'était... Une belle histoire d'amour.

* * *

_Et oui, je sais pas vous, mais moi, dans cette folle et belle histoire d'amour, je trouve que Gokudera est la victime... Et le sera toujours! xD_

_C'est assez bizarre et assez long pour un drabble mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé! ^^_


	27. D comme Dent de lait?

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K+._

_**Disclaimers:** Pas encore... Mais je n'abandonne toujours pas!_

_**Note:** Merci à Kitty Purple, le 6918 te choque? xD Merci à Yumi Take, le passage avec le caniche? Dans Harry Potter? Alors là... Aucune idée! xD Peut-être va savoir... Merci aussi à lasurvolte, je suis bien d'accord, Uri est adorable, merci aussi à Jenoxa, fais attention à ne pas te tromper entre Uri et Uni, Uni est une des Boss des Millefiore tandis que Uri est le léopard de Gokudera! ^^ Merci aussi à Yumi, mais que de péripéties... Du coup t'as pas pu aller à la Japan? Merci à DisiniTana, merci de toujours m'encourager comme ça! Et merci à lapetiterevolte, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ce que tu voulais dire! xD Et la voyante ben... C'était une voyante quoi! xD_

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lambo venait de perdre une dent. Sa première dent de lait. La nuit venue, il glissa donc son petit trophée sous son oreiller... En ayant préalablement placé des tapettes à souris dans toute la chambre. Un vrai parcours du combattant, visant à déterminer si la petite souris existait bel et bien, comme le lui avait dit la Mamma.

Et malheureusement pour la petite souris en question... C'est Tsuna qui en fit les frais.

* * *

_Très court ma foi mais si... Vrai! xD Je vois trop Lambo faire ça, et comme d'habitude c'est notre petit victime préférée qui en fait les frais! xD_


	28. V comme Valse?

__

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Ca viendra, ça viendra..._

_**Note: **Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici! Me revoici avec toute une nouvelle série de drabbles! Alors consommez-les sans modération! =D_

_

* * *

_

Reborn était un sadique invertéré. Ca ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

D'ailleurs, le jeune Tsunayoshi, âgé alors de 14 ans, était un cancre fini. Ca non plus ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

Aussi, cela n'étonna personne lorsque Reborn décida d'enseigner la valse à son abruti d'élève.

**- Dame-tsuna!**

**- Hiiiii! R-Reborn!**

**- Tu sais danser?**

**- U-Un peu...** Avoua l'adolescent en se rappelant les petits pas qu'il esquissait avec sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bambin.

**- Tu sais danser oui ou non?** Le menaça l'hitman en transformant Léon en un gigantesque marteau.

**- Hiii! Ben, disons que je sais danser... Au-aussi bien que Lambo est musclé. Donc... Pas du... Tout?**

**- YAHAY! Quelqu'un a parlé de Lambo-san?**

Ce qui se passa ce jour-là dans cette chambre... Restera dans cette chambre. Je peux juste vous dire que Lambo évita de se frotter à Reborn pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent et que plus jamais Tsuna ne combina les mots "danser", "musclé", "pas du tout" et "Lambo" dans la même phrase. C'était... Beaucoup trop douloureux. Et ça... Personne n'en doutait non plus.

* * *

_Soyons clair... Tsuna est sans nul doute la victime. Peut-être un peu Lambo aussi, mais Lambo est maso, c'est pas pareil! xD Enfin, on voit bien que Reborn n'apprécie toujours pas que son adorable élève soit un cancre. Alors? =)_


	29. R comme Réveil surprise?

____

__

_**Pairing:** /_

_**Rating:** K._

_**Disclaimers:** Je veux bien Tsutsu! =D_

_**Note: **Merci à inukag9, voilà la suite! Et merci à fyekawai_, moi aussi je suis contente de revenir, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour retrouver ma légendaire tchatche, mais ça va revenir à force d'écrire! =)

_______

* * *

_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Parrain Vongola fut réveillé par un coup de pied rententissant de la part de son tuteur psychopathe.

**- Dame-Tsuna! Tu es en retard pour l'école!**

**- Hiii! Hibari-san va me mordre à mort! **Cria le Boss aux cheveux châtains en sautant brusquement à bas de son lit.

Il enfila à la va-vite la première tenue qui lui passa sous la main en boutonnant Pierre avec Jacques et descendit en trombe les escaliers. Après quelques marches, il trébucha et termina sa descente des escaliers en roulant pour finir sa course étalé sur le palier, à l'entrée de la maison.

Il avait mal partout, était un peu sonné mais parfaitement conscient de trois choses : premièrement, il était trois heures du matin. Deuxièmement, il était en vacances chez ses parents et troisièmement, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait 24 ans et donc plus école depuis belle lurette.

**- Maudit Reborn!** Jura l'apollon énervé de s'être fait avoir en retournant se coucher tant bien que mal tandis que le tueur, la bulle au nez, souriait dans son sommeil.

_______

* * *

_

J'ai toujours su que Reborn était capable de faire des crasses comme ça. xD D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là m'inspirent! lol

_Et encore notre Tsutsu national en victime! Je le plains quand même... xD Mais il le vaut si bien! xD_


End file.
